


Lady Luck

by amyfortuna



Category: Frontier Wolf - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Drinking, Games, Gen, Superstition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexios and Hilarion discuss the Lady stone over wine and dice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fawatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawatson/gifts).



"No one knows her origins," Hilarion explained one misty evening, in answer to Alexios' curious question. "It is the subject of much discussion 'round the campfires, but the tradition dates back as far as anyone can remember, and there are many tales that tell of her powers to aid her faithful Wolves."

"Her powers?" Alexios said, raising the cup of wine to his lips. They were playing at knucklebones, and after setting his wine down, he idly tossed the dice in the air, glaring at the result - not quite a Dog throw but not far off it. So far, as was typical in games of chance, Hilarion was winning. 

"It's said she takes the form of a tall and beautiful woman, and lures approaching enemies to their deaths on the rocky riverbed, or sweeps them away when the tide comes in from the estuary." Hilarion tossed the dice now: a Venus throw. Alexios tried not to grit his teeth; as unbecoming as it was for a commander to consistently lose at dice to his centenarius, it was even worse to look put out about it. Hilarion grinned and leaned back against the wall. 

"What more?" Alexios said, more to avoid picking up the dice than anything else. Hilarion rubbed his fingers together lazily and thought for a moment. 

"Touching her ensures that you will continue to see her in her stone form," Hilarion explained. "If not, you might catch a glimpse of her as she really is: tall, pale of skin, with hair the colour of night, and eyes that burn like stars. And if such a woman appeared, how could one help but follow her, though she led him into death itself?" 

"Best not to take the chance," Alexios said, "and remain in her favour." He threw the dice upward, and was shocked at the resulting Venus throw. 

"Exactly," Hilarion said, and smiled like he knew just what he was doing. "Show her your obedience, and the dice will be weighted in your favour." 

Alexios cast Hilarion's dice a suspicious look, but he laughed, and threw them high. The resulting Dog, and the annoyed frown on Hilarion's face, was worth ultimately losing the game.


End file.
